1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a kinesthetic learning apparatus and method for using the apparatus to aid in teaching several equestrian concepts concerning the relationship between horse and rider. Included among those concepts are proper posture, following the horse's mouth with the hands, collection and balance theory, lateral concepts and coordination of the aids. The invention generally assists in teaching body self-awareness to both beginning and advanced riders and helps to protect horses from injury and ruin due to unskilled or insensitive riders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Equitation is a subtle physical and mental skill involving a sensitive two-way communication between rider and horse. The instructions provided by the rider to the horse are known as "aids." The controlled application of aids requires that the rider carefully control his or her lateral balance and weight distribution at all times and be aware of the lateral balance and weight distribution of the horse. The lateral balance and weight distribution of horse and rider are known generally as "lateral concepts."
Reins held in the hands of the rider control a bit placed in the mouth of the horse. The rider must maintain his or her hands stationary with respect to the bit to prevent unintended aids to the horse. In the terms of those skilled in the art, he hands of the rider must "follow" the bit while maintaining "connection," independent of other motion of the horse or rider.
Awareness of collection and balance theory is a desirable skill for the equestrian. Collection and balance theory includes weight distribution longitudinal to the body of the horse and includes generally the posture of the horse. A well-trained horse will flex its hocks while stretching into the bit, a posture known as "engagement" by those skilled in the art of horsemanship.
The time-honored method of teaching coordination of the aids, following the bit, connection, collection and balance theory and engagement involves placing the student on a horse and providing advice and criticism by the instructor. The process is unsatisfactory and frequently frustrating for student, instructor and horse, due to the multiple and subtle skills which the student must simultaneously apply.
The process also can be injurious to the horse. An unskilled or heavy-handed student at best will confuse the horse, and at worst can injure and desensitize a horse to the point that the horse no longer responds to a sensitive, skilled hand.
The present apparatus and method solve the problems presented by the traditional method. The present apparatus and method allow the instructor to isolate and to separately teach many of the important equestrian skills. The method of learning is primarily kinesthetic, in that the student learns by the tactile sense and by moving his or her body. The frustration of the student is reduced and learning is enhanced because the student is required to learn only one skill at a time. The risk of injury to the horse is reduced because the student learns the most fundamental skills without using a horse.
The prior art does not teach or suggest the present apparatus or method. The prior art, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,828 to W. Frame issued Aug. 14, 1973, reveals a device to assist learning of the proper rein tension for a snaffle and a curb bit. The Frame invention consists of a spring-loaded reins attached to switches and lights to visually signal the student. The Frame invention does not assist the instructor in teaching any skill other than providing an indication that the appropriate tension has been applied to the reins. The Frame patent does not teach or suggest the use of a back brace secured to the student for teaching posture, or the use of a frame and pendulum to simulate the motion of a horse. The back brace, pendulum and frame of the present invention allow the invention to be used to teach following of the bit and to teach lateral concepts and collection and balance theory, none of which is taught or suggested by Frame.
Several patents have been issued for children's hobbyhorses, none of which are useful for teaching the subtleties of riding. See, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,515 to G. Hyman issued May 31, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,762 to G. Strader issued Dec. 21, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,761 to E. Young issued Jan. 23, 1959; U.S. Pat. No. 177,948 to T. Smith issued Jun. 5, 1956; U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,102 to R. Wendt issued Apr. 26, 1955; U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,600 to W. Becker issued Nov. 17, 1953; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,914,732 to E. Breault issued Jun. 20, 1933.
The prior art does not teach or suggest an apparatus for teaching the equestrian arts by securing the apparatus to the student so that motion of the student is transmitted to the apparatus to simulate the motion of the horse's body. The prior art does not teach or suggest use of a pendulum to simulate the rhythmic motion of the horse's head and mouth. The prior art does not teach or suggest use of a ring as a visual or audible feedback mechanism to apprise the student of his or her success in manipulating the bit.